With the development of optical technology and semiconductor technology, flat display panels such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels have been widely applied in various electronic products for their characteristics of having a slimmer shape, a lower cost and power consumption, faster response speed, better color purity and brightness, higher contrast ratio, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a pixel matrix in a standard RGB display panel in the prior art. Herein, each sub pixel has an aspect ratio of 3:1. Adjacent red sub pixel, green sub pixel and blue sub pixel in the same row together constitute a pixel unit to display various colors.
Currently, as the continuously increasing of size and resolution of the display panel, power consumption becomes higher and higher, and it becomes a current major problem to effectively reduce the power consumption of the display panel. Compared with a conventional standard RGB (Red, Green and Blue) display panel, a standard WRGB (White, Red, Green and Blue) display panel may increase brightness of the display panel and meanwhile may effectively reduce power consumption of the display panel, and thus has been paid increasingly attention.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a pixel matrix in a conventional standard WRGB display panel. As can be seen, compared with the pixel matrix in a standard RGB display panel, white sub pixels are added along a row direction. Accordingly, in a display panel of the same size, the conventional standard WRGB display panel has the number of lines such as data lines increased by 1/3 over the standard RGB display panel. That is, wirings are increased in the display panel, which is disadvantageous to the increasing of the aperture ratio of the display panel. Meanwhile, pitches between pixels also become smaller, which increases process difficulty of the display panel and is disadvantageous to the yield rate of the product. In addition, with respect to a standard WRGB display panel having relatively lower pixels per inch (PPI), vertical bright bars may occur on the display panel since the white sub pixels are arranged in stripe shapes and have very high transmittance.